


Grow Up!

by totallynotaddicted



Series: Current Concerns [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Suga is... slightly displeased, Gen, It's picture day!, Please end Daichi's suffering soon, Slight use of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotaddicted/pseuds/totallynotaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Current Concern: <em>A lot of his kōhai are taller than him. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one-shot written out like a million years ago and I happened to stumble upon it a couple of days ago. I polished it up a little bit and _ta-da!_
> 
> Enjoy!

Suga hated team picture day with a burning passion.

It had been okay when he was a first year and it was fine to be on the shorter side. You were younger. Nobody really expected you to be taller than a third year or a second year. Second year was harder but still manageable. He may have been the shortest second year but so what? He still had one year to get a little taller.

And he did get a little taller, he swears! Just check the ticks on his bedroom doorway if you don’t believe him.

But when he saw this year's first years he knew that he was done for.

Kageyama hadn’t really surprised him with his height. Suga had seen the kid before and Kageyama had already been much taller than Suga so Suga didn’t really mind. There was nothing he could do about it so he easily brushed it off.

Yamaguchi had surprised him. The first time they met Suga had to tip his head back in order to greet him and Suga did not like that. If he had to keep doing that he would could neck pains and that was no good for a setter, no siree.

Tsukishima made him want to flip a table. Suga had to tilt his head up even more and he could already feel his neck creak in protest. His surprise must have shown on his face because Tsukishima had shot him a sly smirk.

Suga almost whacked him.

This wasn’t fair! What did Suga ever do to deserve this? He was a nice person, a good person. He helped his mother and father, made nice with all the people at school, did his best to cheer people on. Suga had tried so, _so_ hard! He had hoped that if maybe he was a near perfect human being the gods would take pity on him and allow him to have one more growth spurt before his third year of high school.

Well, either Suga didn’t try hard enough or the gods were particularly cruel because no such thing occurred and Suga was stuck with all these tall-ass people with no ways of reaching their height.

It was beyond frustrating.

“Suga, time to go.”

Suga snapped out of his gloomy thoughts and focused his attention on his captain. Daichi had his school bag slung over his shoulder, the other hand clutching his gym bag. He stood in front of Suga, peering down at him curiously. “You okay?”Daichi inquired.

“Fine!” replied Suga, jumping up and knocking his seat down. They both winced as the seat clattered loudly onto the floor and students and teachers alike glared at them. “Fine,” repeated Suga, forcing a smile onto his face.

Daichi did not seem convinced and Suga’s smile faltered. “Are you worried because it’s picture day?” Daichi asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Suga's heart skipped a beat. “ _Pshh_ , whaaat?” he said, bending over and picking up the chair. “What on earth are you talking about?”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “You look fine, if that’s what’s bothering you,” Daichi said gruffly.

Suga blushed. “Oh-um-thank you, Daichi. That’s really sweet of you and all but that’s not-I’m not-“

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “You’re upset because the majority of the team is taller than you?”

_Bull's eye,_ thought Suga, barely stopping himself from clutching his heart and groaning in pain.

“It came out of your mouth, not mine,” said Suga as he picked up his bags.

“But you’re not denying it,” Daichi pointed out.

Suga merely shrugged. “I'm not.” As he and Daichi started to walk towards the gym Suga added, “I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt.”

“Oh my god, Suga, you are so transparent,” groaned Daichi, rubbing his eyes. “There is nothing shameful in being in the front row.”

“But it’s been three years, Daichi! Three years!” exclaimed Suga, throwing his arms out and smacking an innocent passerby in the face. Suga yelped and apologized profusely to the student, who merely waved Suga off. Once the student had scampered away Suga turned back to Daichi, who was giving him his signature “ _slight fatherly disapproval_ ” look. “Did you just see that? I’m a danger to society! Maybe I shouldn’t go today, as a precaution. Maybe I’ll accidentally hurt someone else.”

Daichi gave him a dry glare. “Suga, I mean really. Listen to yourself.”

“I’m being perfectly reasonable!” Suga replied shrilly.

“Could have fooled me,” grumbled Daichi. He opened the door that linked the school building with the gym and stepped outside. The weather was beautiful and on most days Suga would force Daichi to stop so that he could enjoy it. Daichi would grumble but allow Suga to do so because he liked to enjoy the outside world as well. Today, however, Daichi had no patience for Suga's stalling and promptly dragged his sorry ass to the locker room.

“Daichi!” Suga exclaimed, wrestling against the captain’s tight grip. “We have to-“

“Not today,” said Daichi as he continued to drag Suga. The setter dug his heels into the ground in hopes of slowing Daichi down. However, all that Suga did instead was create deep trenches in his wake and piss Daichi off even more.

“Suga, you’re acting like a little kid!” Daichi scolded as they entered the club room. “Grow up!”

“I'm trying!” Suga whined as he shed his bags. “Three years, Daichi! Three!”He crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks up. “It’s insulting!”

Daichi sighed. “Suga, you do realize that I have also been in the front for all these year too, right?”

Suga shook his head and started to change. “That’s different. You’re shorter than them but you have this…” He wildly gestured in Daichi's general direction. “...This aura to you that makes you seem bigger than them.” Suga shrugged and pouted. “I don’t have that.”

Daichi’s eyes softened and he leaned against his locker. “Suga,” he said, obviously pitying the setter.

But then Suga sighed dramatically and Daichi went back to being pissed real quick. “You don’t understand!” Suga wailed, banging a fist against the wall. “This was my year to finally be in the back! It’s a privilege that I should have! It's is my last year here! I’ve done everything in power to grow taller and-and-“

“Calm down,” muttered Daichi, stuffing his practice shirt on.

“ _I caa_ _an_ _’t,_ ” Suga whined as he continued to punch the wall.

With perfect timing as always, Asahi walked in. Suga can only imagine what it looked like to Asahi; Suga half naked and pretending to sob while punching a wall and Daichi looked like a father who had just been handed a crying baby.

“Impeccable timing as always, Asahi,” grumbled Daichi through gritted teeth.

“I-I’m sorry!” Asahi apologized. “I didn't realize that-” He hesitated under Daichi's glare and instead ducked his head and scampered to his locker.

Daichi snorted and turned back to Suga. “You better get a grip before the underclassmen get here or I'm going to kick you out of the locker room faster than it takes to make Asahi cry.”

Suga sniffed sadly.

“Daichi, why?” bemoaned Asahi.

However, Suga did as he was told. The rest of the team slowly started to fill in and Suga composed himself the best he could. He could act like a baby in front of Daichi and Asahi but he would never do such a thing in front of the younger kids. Especially not the first years. The last thing he needed was a one of Tskukishima’s taunts headed his way.

He took his time dressing, hoping to delay the inevitable.

“Picture day! Picture day!~” sang Hinata at the top of his lungs as he skipped into the room.

“Shut up,” muttered Tsukishima under his breath. “Don't be such a little kid.” Yamaguchi snickered beside him.

Hinata whirled around and pointed at Tsukishima, glaring at him. “I'm not a little kid! What's so wrong about liking picture day?”

“You do realize that you're going to be in the front row, right? Because you're short.” Tsukishima asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hinata deflated a little. “That doesn't mean anything because one day I am going to be tall.”

“Sure,” said Tsukishima, rolling his eyes and turning his attention back into dressing himself.

Hinata pouted and dragged his feet over to his locker.

_That poor child_ , thought Suga sadly, placing a hand over his heart. _So much hope, so much spirit, all whisked away just because he must be in the front row._ He nearly sniffed out loud. _Don't worry, Hinata! Maybe someday you won't be in the front row!_

“Oi, cut that out,” Daichi said, lightly cuffing Suga. “You look like a mother who wants to baby their kid.”

“You don't understand, Daichi,” sighed Suga sadly, shaking his head. Daichi's eye twitched. Suga took this as his cue to go. Last thing he needed was for Daichi to start yelling at him for his awful attitude. Suga made his way to the door, shoulders slumped and head down.

“Is Suga-san okay?” Suga heard Kageyama ask as he walked out. Suga heard Daichi's gruff voice respond but he was too far away to hear what the captain had said.

Hopefully all good things.

The gym echoed with the sound of the snap of the camera and the soft chatter of the photographers. Suga stood a little ways off, looking mournfully at the two benches they had already set up. He could already visualize himself on that first bench.

He felt sick to the stomach.

Daichi was the first one to pass him by, giving him a rather stern glare in the process. “There's no need to be miserable. I'm going to be in the front as well.”

“You will never understand my pain,” Suga lamented, face pressed into the wall.

He rolled his eyes but let the vice-captain be. Daichi could see that there was no reasoning with Suga during this moment of crisis. A part of Suga thanked Daichi for not prying anymore but the other part wanted to smack him for not offering a solution to his dilema. But, what could Daichi do? Suggest a torture device that would stretch him out? Suga shivered involuntarily at the thought. And if the way he was acting Daichi surely wouldn't mind using it on Suga.

Suga let out a long-suffering sigh.

One-by-one the rest of the team passed him, shooting him questioning looks but not stopping to see what the problem was.

_It doesn't matter to them,_ Suga thought bitterly. _They already have a place reserved for them on the second bench. Except for Noya,_ _that is. Poor guy. He too must suffer this cruel fate._

The last ones to enter the gym were the first years and Suga really, really hoped that he wasn't giving them the stink eye.

Yamaguchi passed him first and Suga kept his eyes glued to his shoes.

“Suga-san?” asked Yamaguchi nervously. “Is everything alright?”

Why did he have to be tall and nice? It was unfair! You could only get one!

“Just collecting myself,” Suga responded. “Go in there. There's no need to wait for me.”

Yamaguchi frowned slightly but did as Suga requested.

Suga wished that Yamaguchi wasn't such a good kid. He would have a much better excuse to dislike him then.

Next came Kageyama who pat Suga on the back and said, “See you inside,” and walked away.

Suga felt as though someone had ripped a band-aid off his skin.

Tsukishima didn't even look his way, probably too tall to notice his sulking senpai.

_See, that's exactly how tall people should be like,_ Suga thought bitterly as he watched Tsukishima disappear into the gym.

Finally, Hinata bounded into the room, somehow having recovered from Tsukishima's comments. He bounced up next to Suga, a bright smile on his face.

“It's picture day, Suga-san! There's no need to feel sad!” Hinata said, rocking back and forth.

_You don't understand,_ Suga wanted to argue. _Nobody ever understands! All of my kouhai are taller than me!_

But he stopped short when he took note of the fact that he had to look down at Hinata, not up.

Suga stared at the red-head whose eyes twinkled with unbridled joy and youth at him.

Suga's face split into a huge grin.

He placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. “Hinata, have I ever told you that you're my favorite first year?”

Hinata gasped. “Really?!”

Suga nodded. “Yes, really. My absolute favorite.”

“Amazing,” Hinata whispered to himself.

“But you can't tell anyone about it!” Suga said, leaning in closer to Hinata. “Especially not any of the other first years.”

Hinata made a shushing motion with his finger. “Got it!” he whisper-shouted, giving Suga a wink.

Suga threw his head back and laughed before giving Hinata a wink of his own.

“Sugawara! Hinata! Get your asses in here! We're about to take the picture!” Ukai called from inside the gym.

“Coming!” Hinata shouted and he merrily skipped off, whistling a tune as he went along.

Suga chuckled to himself, highly amused by Hinata's rather childish ways. He finally heaved himself off the wall where he was moping, his heart and feet suddenly much lighter. He made his way into the gym and cheerfully waved at his teammates.

“You're late,” grunted Ukai with a disapproving glare. Takeda gave Suga a small wave.

Suga shrugged. “I just needed to collect myself a little. I'm here now.”

“Good,” said Ukai, turning his attention back to his clipboard. “You're in the front bench, to Noya's right.”

“Yes, sir,” said Suga, saluting. Ukai glared at him through narrowed eyes but Suga managed to get the majority of the team to chuckle a little. He sat down next to Noya who shot him a smile and a peace sign. Suga returned his gesture.

“Sawamura-kun, next to Sugawara-kun please,” said Takeada.

As Daichi settled down next to Suga he frowned and eyed Suga suspiciously. “What's got you smiling? Just a couple of minutes ago you were moaning about how unfair it was to be in the front. What changed your mind?”

Suga glanced at Hinata who had been placed on Noya's left. Daichi followed his gaze and understanding started to dawn on his face. “I can proudly say that I'm not the shortest on the team,” Suga replied, smiling even more.

“Do you get a kick out of knowing that you're taller than Hinata?” Daichi asked in bewilderment.

Suga raised an eyebrow. “That's why he's my favorite.”

Daichi opened his mouth to call Suga out on his pettiness but the photographer yelled for the team's attention and Daichi had to settle on an angry glare. Suga giggled.

Suga didn't care much for Daichi disgruntlement, though.

For the first time in three years he didn't feel that bad about being in the front.

(And, call him shallow, but he came out really good in that year's picture so maybe it hadn't been such a bad thing to be in the front again this year.)

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Source of Suga's pain: I am barely 5'2 and I have been in the front for most of my life.  
> Source of Suga's happiness: I have friends who are 5'0
> 
> :)
> 
> (Pstt you can talk to me on tumblr @totally-not-addicted and twitter @TNAhere.)


End file.
